


you will be king.

by earltrancy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: “That lineistired,” Sharena agrees, and Bruno's heart swells at his friend's smile. “Heroic and tired, much like the one who uses it.”“Sister,” Alfonse warns gently, but she pays him no mind.“You could stay. Come back to the castle with us. With the Heroes around, and Commander Anna, and Kiran – it's not so unsafe as you think, anymore, is it?”┈❁┈yes this is inspired by the latest tempest trials event... just imagine this all going down sans bunny costumes lol





	you will be king.

**Author's Note:**

> basically the end scene of the last tempest trials hurt me. specifically sharena's "must you?" and how obviously hurt bruno was to have to leave his best friends AGAIN...

“That line _is_ tired,” Sharena agrees, and Bruno's heart swells at his friend's smile. “Heroic and tired, much like the one who uses it.”

“Sister,” Alfonse warns gently, but she pays him no mind. 

“You could stay. Come back to the castle with us. With the Heroes around, and Commander Anna, and Kiran – it's not so unsafe as you think, anymore, is it?”

Her tone is hopeful, and Bruno aches. “I beg you, Princess, do not tempt me so.”

What goes without saying: _I will never endanger my dear friends when I can help it. No matter how much I long to be by their sides._

Heroic and tired. 

Sharena wilts, but nods, her jaw and shoulders set in a way that reminds Bruno this is truly fellow royalty he is speaking to. 

“Zacharias,” says Alfonse, now, quietly, and both others turn to the sound. Sharena takes one look and turns back to Bruno, wrapping her arms around him in a crushing embrace that the Emblian closes his eyes as he returns, and then gracefully returns to her tent, a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder and a meaningful look before she goes. 

“My prince.” 

There is little else Bruno can think to say, but this, evidently, is the wrong thing. Alfonse shudders at the words, his lower lip catching between his teeth. 

It feels wrong, seeing the mighty prince of Askr this way. Vulnerable. Worse yet to be the cause of it. 

“I know,” he starts, and Bruno steps towards him on instinct, “I know you'd never agree to try to stay. I wouldn't ask you to. But I wish – Gods, I wish –”

Before he knows what he's doing, Bruno presses a hand to Alfonse's face; he has his mask knocked off before he's pulled down into a bruising kiss, and Bruno is only a man. He kisses back. 

He groans into it, gets a hand in all that dark hair. Falls, again, for the thousandth time. 

What he wouldn't give for this. 

Alfonse pulls away first, and Bruno presses a kiss to the top of his head. “So do I,” he says as he holds him. 

“I swear I'll bring you Embla's head, my love. One day.”

From anyone else, they would be foolish words. A crazed man oathing to take down a god. But from Alfonse… 

It is a foolish creature that underestimates Prince Alfonse. 

“I believe you.”

He pulls back to look Bruno in the eyes; there's confident smile on his face, like a challenge. “And when that day comes, Zacharias?”

Bruno laughs. “Darling, when that day comes, marry me.”

Alfonse's jaw slacks, but he collects himself and smiles playfully. “Don't be cruel. Telling me things that can't be.”

“And why can't they?” He twirls a strand of dark hair in his fingers. “What will become of my country when my lover kills its god? What pride will the name of Embla hold?”

Bruno smirks, ducks to kiss Alfonse's cheek and murmur in his ear, “How proud would your father be that you'd expand the great Kingdom of Askr?”

“Bastard,” Alphonse answers softly, but his tone is light, and Bruno can feel his smile. Oh, he misses him already. 

“All I mean to say is that I would be honored. To be known as a royal consort to the people of Askr.”

“No, love,” he corrects, pulling Bruno down into one last, smiling kiss. “You'll rule beside me. You will be king.”

┈❁┈

That is what Alfonse reminds himself, when he and Sharena see off Prince Bruno and young Princess Veronica. 

And every time he's missed Zacharias since then. 

_You will be king._

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written for FE and the FEH fandom is... surprisingly tiny? especially for this pairing? what gives lmao. anyways my games tumblr is mysticmalarkey hmu if ya want.


End file.
